


Three Men and a Baby?

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brothers, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Nephilim, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: At the end of S12, Cas is left holding the baby, and moves in with Sam and Dean. This popped into my head, of course based on the film Three Men and a Baby!





	Three Men and a Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is purely for fun.

It’s your turn.

I’ll pay you a million dollars if you do it.

You don’t have a million bucks.

Okay, I won’t make jokes about your hair for a week.

Just do it, Dean, before he stinks up the whole bunker.

Can’t we just wait for Cas?

He might not be back for hours

Fine, but if I throw up all over him, it’s your fault.

You’ve salted and burned corpses, been around ripe dead bodies, how is this different?

It’s the foulest stench known to man. I get that the kid’s not evil, but his bowels are from hell...


End file.
